


Hotter than fire

by TheGirlWithAStory



Category: Brettsey - Fandom, Chicago Fire, Matt Casey - Fandom, Sylvie Brett - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Job, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithAStory/pseuds/TheGirlWithAStory
Summary: Brettsey.Brett and Casey discover some new things about each other. *WARNING* smut inside.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Hotter than fire

They have never had sex. 

He was the house lieutenant and she was the house paramedic. 

So, when he asked her to come back to his place and watch a movie after shift, she was fully expecting to be watching a movie, maybe drinking some beer and flirt on and off but instead all Sylvie could think about was sex. Sex with Matthew Casey and to say she was wet was an understatement. 

Sylvie looked across to Matt every few minutes, they were sitting beside each other and he had his arm around the back of the couch. She could smell his cologne and signature sent coming off his shirt and all it made her want to do was snuggle in closer and keep breathing him in. 

If she was asked what was happening in the movie she wouldn’t be able to tell you a thing besides the fact that the main character had brown hair, her eyes were on the screen sure but everything else remained with the man sitting beside her so when he moved his arm from behind her she frowned sightly watching though as his hand came down to rest on her jean cover thigh. Her breath got stuck in her throat when she turned to look at Matt, only to find him staring back at her.

“Sylvie I-“ He began but she cut him off by kissing him, her tongue dancing over his lips waiting for him to allow her access. He does rather quickly, kissing her back with more passion then she thought he would.

Matt pushed her back into the couch, one of his hands holding her faces and the other sliding down slowly to unbutton her shirt. “Sylvie, are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked, pulling back from her for just a moment before she pulled him straight back down and pulled his shirt off, her hands running up and down his chest. He continued with his previous activities, he unbuttoned her shirt all the way down and began to kiss down her jaw, nibbling her earlobe as he went. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.” He growls in her ear, hearing her sharp intake of breath and the low moan that erupted made him smirk, knowing he had her. 

Sylvie’s thighs squeezed around Matt’s hips as she ground up against him. She loved the way he was kissing and biting her neck, her favourite place being him more then once. She arched her back up and he knew exactly what the wanted, he pulled her shirt off completely and then got to work on her bra which came off rather quickly. He dropped him mouth down onto her perk, pink nipples and sucked. He smirked at the moan she admitted, her back arching once again. 

“Matt… I need you… please.” Sylvie panted out, her hips trying to grind against him but her jeans making it almost impossible for her. She could feel him member against the thigh which is why she kept rocking. She enjoyed hearing his groans, they were some of the sexiest ones she had ever heard. 

She whined in disappointment as he got off her, he looked so hot topless and in his slacks. He pulled her up into a standing position before picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they kept kissing until they made their way all the way to his bedroom. 

Matt threw her on the bed, and they laughed together. He missed laughing during sex, actually having fun with someone and not overthinking.  
He unbuttoned his own pants and she took hint doing the same with her own, they both pulled theirs off in Univision. Now that they were both under in their underwear it gave them a moment to appreciate each other’s bodies. 

Sylvie sat up and reached out, grabbing onto Matt’s arms and pulling him down on top of her. Their laughter didn’t last long though as it was overtaken by kissing. Matt reached down to grab hold of her panties, looking up once more to check for consent, he proceeded once she nodded at him. 

Once her panties were off Matt groaned loudly, her pussy was glistening with her juices. He wanted to taste her, but he knew if he didn’t get his cock inside her soon, he’d explode so he stuck with his fingers. He ran his hand down her stomach as they began kissing again, running his middle finger over he clit. His cock twitched as she moaned, her hips grinding up against his hand. 

“Fuck Matt, feels so good.” Sylvie breaths out, her eyes shut and her hands gripping his biceps. She rocked her hips against his hand, feeling herself already growing closer. 

“That’s it baby, fuck you’re so wet.” 

Sylvie smirked at him when he jolted, her hand had reached down and grabbed his cock through his underwear with her closest hand. She bit her lip as she watched him rock into her hand, his body beginning to glisten with sweat. 

“I want you to fuck me, please Matt.” Sylvie begged, her hands now slipping down and removing his underwear which he flicked off. He grabbed hold of her thighs firmly and wedged himself between them, pulling her closer to him. 

“Tell me, tell me how you want it. How you want me to fuck you.” Matt said, his breath shakey. He wanted to fuck her and make love to her all at the same time, but he also wanted to make sure she was sure. That she was 100% consenting and wouldn’t regret this tomorrow because it might just break him.

She bit her lip and nodded, her hands sitting comfortably on his chest as she began to speak. “Matt, I want you to fuck me. I want your cock buried deep inside me, filling me. I want you to show me how much you want me, my body.” She hoped it was enough, because she was literally aching for him to be inside her.

He braced forward and held himself against her entrance before slowly beginning to push inside, he felt he nail marks again his chest and it made him groan in pleasure. He continued to push inside her, her moans egging him on to go deeper inside. Sylvie had never had a guy so big before, yet she was swallowing him up eagerly. Her moans filling the walls and possibly the house next door. 

Matt started to pump into her once she nodded ready, he watched as her breasts bounced. He groaned as he felt her walls begin to clench around his cock and although he would usually last longer, Sylvie’s pussy was one of the bests his ever had.  
“Sylvie, I’m gonna cum soon.”

She nodded, her lip between her teeth as she tried to concentrate, her orgasm coming close too. “Fuck me too, Fuck I’m gonna cum.” She called out, arching herself up into Matt as she felt her body let go, an explosion happening inside her body. She yelled out, digging her fingers into his biceps again as he continued to pump inside her. She opened her eyes just in time to witness Matt’s body tense up, his hands gripping her hips pulling her in closer, so he was all the way inside her as he shot his seed into her. 

“Fuck Sylvie, your pussy is so tight.” Matt breaths out in a half moan as he pumps a few last times inside her before pulling himself out. He rolled over onto his back and breathed out, looking over to Sylvie and pulling her into his side. 

“That was…. Incredible.” Sylvie stated, her breathing starting to come back to normal and inline with Matts. “You’re incredible, Casey.”

He nodded his head, smirking down at her. “Yeah, it definitely was. You’re incredible. I’m glad you came over Brett.”


End file.
